Can't Be Done
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Written for the bsg pornbattle on LiveJournal. Prompts were: CIC, "It can't be done."


**Can't Be Done**

She'd never seen _Galactica_ so deserted.

Over half the crew had left to settle on New Caprica. Laura still couldn't blame them but that didn't change the fact that there it was sad to see the life on this ship continue to dwindle.

She herself was only back for an appointment with Doctor Cottle. Usually he was also on the surface but her regular check-ups required equipment still in the ship's infirmary. It was a long trip for a very brief meeting but she knew better than to try and get out of it. She'd heard "young lady" grumbled enough times to last the rest of this lifetime and beyond.

Still, it wasn't entirely unpleasant, having to come all this way. Since the settlement, Bill had always been the one coming to visit her – and not nearly often enough. Now she could repay the favour.

She tried his quarters first but they were deserted. She wasn't surprised; with the ship so undermanned, he would be spending that much more time in CIC, even though it would soon be the beginning of the night shift, something she knew he rarely worked before.

If she had thought the hallways were empty, than this part of the ship was just…desolate. Bill stood by the DRADIS console, while two other officers – one of them Helo – were jumping back and forth between stations. It was a far cry from the well-oiled machine she was used to.

The soft click of her shoes made Bill look up. He smiled when he spotted her.

"You didn't go back with Cottle," he said once she was standing beside him.

"No," she replied, "I thought it would be nice to get away for a little bit. Besides, it's the weekend. School's out."

He nodded, before casting a glance at Helo and the other officer. "Shift's almost up, why don't you two head off now, go enjoy your evening. I'll manage on my own for a few minutes."

Helo looked like he wanted to object but eventually chose against it. With a salute, they quickly headed off and suddenly she was alone with Bill in CIC, something that would usually be unimaginable.

She looked over at him and found that he was watching her, another smile on his face. "Never say it can't be done," he said, before pulling her tight against him for a long overdue kiss.

She sighed into his mouth, her tongue inching forward to run along the inside of his lips. This was followed by a sound that was half hum, half laugh, as his moustache tickled her lip. His hands travelled down her back, tracing the line of her spine and she arched into them.

She knew they didn't have much time, so she wasn't surprised to find herself pressed back against the table, fingers pulling at the hem of the skirt she'd finally been able to wear again. Her own hands soon found themselves slipping under his waistband, struggling to free his cock, which she could feel hard between them. Once her skirt was bunched up around her waist, he helped her with that and soon only the thin fabric of her underwear separated flesh from flesh.

He lifted her so she was now sitting on the table. She reached down, slipping the panties down her legs and letting them fall the floor. She cast an anxious glance towards the door, still a bit worried that someone would walk in.

She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. They'd joked about it before but she'd blamed that on intoxication. Perhaps she'd been too hasty.

These thoughts all disappeared as Bill took a step forward and suddenly his cock was inside her. Laura moaned softly, reaching out to rest her hands on his shoulder, needing his physical presence to ground her. She drew him closer, her mouth finding his again. She pushed her hips against him, grinding their bodies together.

It was over too fast but perhaps that was for the best. She shuddered as he ejaculated inside of her, a moment before her own orgasm. She leaned forward, her forehead resting against his, both slick with sweat.

It was then, finally, that the sound of footsteps was heard, heading to CIC. Laura quickly got off the table and smoothed down her skirt, while Bill pulled up his pants and also grabbed her underwear, shoving them in his pocket.

Moments later, the night shift arrived to find the Admiral and former President chatting quietly. They paid it no mind and quickly went about their work.


End file.
